


사랑

by gusulanbaby (bigleosis)



Series: Twitter prompts [5]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Idols, Barrista Kim Jongin, Cute, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Parent Lee Taemin, Sick Lee Taemin, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Taemin has a daughter, Twitter Prompt, it's just a cold, meet cute, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/gusulanbaby
Summary: First posted ontwitter
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: Twitter prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973611
Kudos: 22





	사랑

**사랑**

Jongin was worried.  
He had tried to call Taemin for two hours now. On his mobile, the telephone (which he never used). He even tried to call his mother who just told Jongin that she hadn't heard from her son in about two days and asked if she should be worried. He tried to comfort her that everything was fine and that Taemin probably had just forgotten to charge his mobile. No need for her to worry.

Right now he was on the way to his best friends' flat just to check if he and Sarang were still alive. Ever since Taemin had walked into the café with the little sunshine that was his daughter, both their lives had become increasingly more difficult and exciting at the same time. Sarang was the most beautiful little girl Jongin had ever seen, with round cheeks and little chubby leggsies and armsies, her huge round dark brown eyes and the softest hair Jongin had ever been allowed to touch. And don't get him started on how delicious Sarang smelled!!   
She was simply perfect.

Jongin would be forever grateful for that one fateful afternoon where the little girl had decided to have a meltdown in front of Jongin's sister's café, demanding a hot chocolate. Jongin had watched the exchange between father and daughter with wonder in his eyes. The little girl was stressed and in tears and Taemin had looked the same, stressed out, not knowing what to do and close to tears himself. When he had picked up his daughter and finally walked in, she still had been sniffling. Jongin, who had always been good with kids, had won her heart on a whim with the small unicorn toy they had as a give-away for the children. He had taken Taemin's order and chatted with him for a bit until it had been ready.  
From that on they had come to visit every day because Sarang had wanted to see her new favourite uncle. For which Taemin apologised profoundly, but Jongin laughed and said it was alright. He loved the girl already. He exchanged numbers with Taemin a few days later, they started to meet up privately as well and they had become friends, best friends, quickly.   
Jongin might also have developed a crush on Taemin over the past few months, but that was his problem and his problem only. He wouldn't bother Taemin with his feelings.

When Jongin opened the door to Taemin's and Sarang's flat he was greeted with silence. And the biggest mess he had ever seen in his life. The flat looked like a battlefield. Which made the concern in Jongin grow even more.  
Were they alright? Had something happened?  
Jongin took off his shoes and jacket before he walked through the strewn clothes and toys in the general direction of the living room. He took a side-glance at the kitchen and winced. Not in a much better state than the rest of the flat.  
He tiptoed to the sofa in the middle of the living room where he found Taemin and Sarang. Taemin lay on his back, one leg dangling over the edge of the furniture, foot resting solidly on the ground to keep him from slipping, the other leg was straightened out against the backrest, toes pushed into the gap there. His blonde hair fanned out around his head where it was resting on the pillow, lips slightly parted and his breath leaving in tiny snores.  
Sarang was asleep on his chest, tightly secured with Taemin's arm over her back. She was curled up in a small ball, chubby cheek squished against Taemin's pectoral and one of her tiny fists wrapped in the fabric of his shirt. She was breathing as evenly as her father.  
Jongin suppressed the cooing sound that was about to leave his mouth. Instead, he grabbed his phone and took a picture of his two most favourite persons in the world. This would become his new homescreen, that was for sure. Jongin snatched a blanket from the back of the couch and spread it over them. Taemin made a little content noise, turned his head and nuzzled it into the pillow, but didn't wake up. 

Jongin watched them for a few more moments before he turned around. He would clean up the flat now, then order food and take care of Sarang, so that Taemin was able to look after himself for once. Jongin wanted to give him some time for himself because Taemin deserved that too.

**~•~**

Jongin had tidied up the living room and was just washing the dishes when he heard tiny waddling steps approaching. He turned his head, hands still in the warm soapy water, to see Sarang rounding the corner, tiny fists rubbing at her eyes, still all sleepy. She walked up to Jongin and leaned against his leg, arms wrapping around his thigh.

"Hello, sunshine," Jongin said, drying his hands on a kitchen towel before he lifted a sleep-grumpy Sarang into his arms. "How was your nap?" She placed her head on Jongin' shoulder, arms wrapping around his neck. "You still tired, huh?"

At her nod, Jongin chuckled and went to the fridge to get a juice for her. That made Sarang wake up a bit more and when Jongin brought the bottle to her lips she sipped greedily on the juice.

“Your daddy still asleep?”

Sarang pushed the tiny bottle away and nodded. “Daddy didn’t feel good today, so I made him sleep.”

That made Jongin listen up. Taemin didn’t feel well? Why hadn’t he called Jongin, or his mother, or anyone for that matter? Everyone would have been glad to take care of Sarang so he could take a rest and recover.   
And with the news, Jongin’s determination to give Taemin the break he deserved only grew. So he shifted Sarang on his hip and placed the bottle down on the counter.

“What do you think about making some soup for dinner, sunshine? Do you wanna help me?”

Sarang nodded enthusiastically and Jongin placed a kiss to her forehead. She really was the best. Jongin opened the fridge again and took a look inside.

“I think we have to go shopping first.”

Sarang hummed in agreement. “Yeah,” she said with a seriousness that made Jongin beam.

“Well, let’s go then.”

**~•~**

Taemin was still asleep when they returned home from grocery shopping. Jongin undressed Sarang and himself before they returned to the kitchen. She wanted to help and like everyone else, he was soft and weak for her and couldn’t deny her anything. He tied a kitchen towel around her waist because she wanted an apron as the cooks had on TV.  
They cut the vegetables for the soup together, Jongin very careful not to let Sarang hold the sharp knives. He would never forgive himself if she’d get hurt under his watchful eyes. Under Sarang’s watchful eyes, Jongin cut the meat and fried it with the veggies before he got started on the broth, setting meat and veggies aside. While the broth cooked they cleaned up their dishes. Jongin gave Sarang things to dry that couldn’t break, like the cutlery and the cutting boards they had used.  
When the broth was ready he lifted the girl on top of the counter and together they put the meat and veggies inside to let them soak in it for a bit. Jongin just placed back the lid on the pot when he heard Sarang’s little gasp and was about to turn when two arms snaked around his middle and a face was pressed between his shoulder blades. Even through the fabric of his shirt Jongin was able to feel the heat that radiated from Taemin’s cheek and he sighed.

“Why are you here?” Taemin croaked in lieu of a greeting and Jongin tried to turn in his hold without letting Sarang out of his eyes.

“I was worried,” Jongin answered simply when Taemin was pressed against his front and his arm was securely wrapped around Sarang. “You didn’t answer your mobile, your phone, no reactions to my text messages … your mom not knowing what you were up too. I had to check on the both of you. And I was right to do so. You are sick, Taemi …”

“It’s just a cold. Nothing life-threatening.”

“You are running a fever,” Jongin scolded gently. “It might not be life-threatening, but a fever is serious. You slept through me cleaning up your flat completely unbothered.” Jongin carded his fingers through Taemin’s slightly greasy hair, massaging the back of his head. “How are you feeling now?”

“Okay-ish?” Taemin stepped closer to Jongin. “‘m cold. And a bit hungry. And I feel disgusted by myself because I haven’t had a shower in … two days?”

Jongin hummed and hugged Taemin closer. “How about you go and take that shower now? Take your time to get yourself all cleaned up while Sarang and I get dinner ready for us? What do you think?”

Taemin sighed. “Sounds like a solid plan to me.”

Jongin squeezed Taemin for a short moment before he let go of him. Taemin took a step backwards, turning to his daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek, which made her giggle.

“You scratchy, daddy.” 

“Am I?” Taemin gasped in mock horror and Sarang giggled, pressing her fists against her mouth. “When I am scratchy I can’t kiss my baby girl ever again! Oh no, what can I do to change that? Jonginnie I need your help!”

Jongin snorted. “You want me to shave you, Taemin? How about you ask me out on a date first, hm? Before we get into that territory?”

Taemin chuckled and boxed Jongin’s chest lightly. “I’ll make it a quick shower.”

“Take all the time you need. Sarang and I will colour a bit after we set the table and when you are finished we will have dinner. No need to hurry.”

Taemin gave him a grateful look before he kissed Sarang again and went off to the bathroom. Jongin and Sarang watched Taemin leave before they turned their heads towards each other, locking eyes.

“Setting the table, then colouring?” Saran asked and Jongin nodded.

“Yeah. Sounds like a perfect plan to me.”

He helped the toddler down from the counter and together they set the small table in the kitchen before they wandered off to the living room, where Sarang set up one of her colouring books and the pencils and Jongin helped her to paint a picture of an overly happy panda with a balloon. Kids-stuff was weird these days.  
Jongin went to the kitchen once to stir the soup and make sure it was seasoned enough.

When Taemin returned from the bathroom he looked a little bit more like himself. He sat down next to them and helped Sarang with colouring while Jongin finished their soup. Dinner itself was a lively affair, Sarang chatting about something excitedly while Taemin watched her with rapt attention and threw in ‘uhum’s’ and ‘no’s’ at the right points. It was a nice evening and Jongin felt happy that he was able to spend it with them. He was also very glad that he had decided to come over.  
After dinner, Taemin bathed Sarang and got her ready for bed. Even when they had napped this afternoon his little princess had to maintain her sleeping schedule. She insisted on Jongin reading her favourite bedtime story, ‘because he makes the voices all right, daddy.’ With a smile, Jongin obliged happily, while Taemin settled down in the living room.

When Jongin was sure that Sarang was fast asleep he closed the book and placed it on the bedside table and rose carefully, not to startle her awake again. He turned off the lights, leaving the door slightly ajar, so she wouldn’t have to sleep in a fully dark room.  
Jongin walked back to the living room to find Taemin dozing on the couch again, wrapped up in a blanket. He sat down by Taemin’s feet and placed them in his lap, which made the other crack open an eye.

“She asleep?” Taemin asked, voice hoarse from not being used much today.

Jongin nodded. “Out like a light. How are you feeling?” He had placed his hand over one of Taemin’s ankles, rubbing soothing circles on it with his thumb.

“Better. More alive,” Taemin answered as he turned onto his back. “Thank you Jonginnie for taking care of us today. You didn’t need to do that.”

“It’s okay, Taemin. It was no hardship anyway.”

Taemin sat up and looked at Jongin with an expression on his face that he didn’t want to decipher.

“Were you serious?” Taemin asked suddenly.

“With what?” Jongin answered, confused.

“The date. Would you go with me on a date if I would ask you?”

Jongin swallowed hard. This was something he had never expected to hear or that Taemin would even take him seriously. He hadn’t thought when he said that. Jongin lowered his head and watched his thumb move over Taemin’s shin now.

“Answer me, Jongin,” Taemin said, voice low, stressed. “Please. Would you go on a date with me?”

Jongin bit his lower lip, closing his eyes for a moment. He could lose everything when Taemin didn’t like his answer. The friendship he had with Taemin. Sarang, who he loved more than anything in the world. Aside from her father maybe. 

“Jonginnie … please.” Taemin placed his hand over Jongin’s arm. “Tell me.”

“Yes,” he breathed. “Yes, I’d go on a date with you if you’d ask me … but it’s totally okay if you don’t want that. I am more than happy to stay friends with you, as long as I can keep you and Sarang in my life … you are very important to me. I’d rather stay friends before I lose …”

A hand on his cheek stopped Jongin in his rambling and when he turned his head, Taemin smiled at him.

“You aren’t losing anyone here, Jongin. Neither Sarang nor me. My daughter adores you and I am not prepared to face her wrath if I should ever cut you out of our lives.” Taemin’s fingers stroked over Jongin’s cheek, his smile never wavering. “Go on a date with me, Jongin. You are such an important person to Sarang … to me. And I can’t imagine life without you anymore. Will you do me the honour? Letting me date you? Maybe becoming my partner if things work out?”

Jongin couldn’t stop the shy smile that spread over his face. “Yeah … yeah, I would like that very much, Taemin-ah.”

“Good,” Taemin smiled happily. “Can I kiss you, Jonginnie?”

Jongin turned his head, frowning. “You are sick, Taemin-ah. That’s gross!”

Taemin’s lower lip protruded and he pouted. “Just a tiny peck, Nini.”

“On my cheek,” he said.

“Of course,” Taemin agreed and Jongin leaned sidewards to get his peck on the cheek.

But of course, Taemin was a sneaky bastard and moved his head just so that he was able to smack Jongin full on the lips. He retreated with a sparkle in his eyes and Jongin glared at him.

“Is this how you treat your future spouse?” Jongin asked incredulously. 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Jongin. Let’s start with a date first, hm?”

They went on their first date, which turned into a second, which turned into ten before Taemin asked Jongin to stay with him for the night.   
Their first night turned into two, turned into many until the day Jongin asked Taemin and Sarang to move in with him.  
Jongin became Sarang’s papa before he became Taemin’s husband.  
One became three.   
Three became four when Taemin and Jongin adopted a little boy, Jiho shortly after Sarang’s sixth birthday.  
Life wasn’t always easy for them, but they made it work.  
Because they took care of each other in their own unique ways.

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gusulanbaby/status/1317106972840296448?s=20)


End file.
